Bobby Fulton
James Hines (born October 4 1961) is a professional wrestler better known as Bobby Fulton of The Fantastics. Career James Hines started wrestling as a 16 year old in 1977 as Jimmy Hines. He spent his early career in Ohio training and wrestling with the likes of Lord Zoltan, Fred Curry, Bull Curry and Charlie Fulton. He worked for WWWF on the Allentown and Hamburg Television tapings. He worked for Nick Gulas in Nashville where he paired up with Eric Embry as the "brother" tag team of Bobby and Don Fulton. He then moved onto Stu Hart's Calgary territory working with the likes of Bret Hart, The Dynamite Kid, The Cuban Assassin, Bobby Bass, Ross Hart, Bruce Hart, Giant Haystacks and Davey Boy Smith. Then it was on to the short lived Knoxville territory forming a tag team with Terry Taylor called "The Fantastic Ones". The territory closed, Hines and Taylor split up. After a brief stay in Joe Blanchard's Southwest territory Hines moved on to Jerry Jarrett's Memphis territory where he worked preliminary matches before he was traded along with his new tag team partner Tommy Rogers to Bill Watts' Mid South Wrestling. There now known as The Fantastics, Fulton and Rogers feuded with the Midnight Express. In 1984, the team continued their feud with The Midnight Express in World Class Championship Wrestling that later extended into the NWA. In 1986, they had a feud with The Sheepherders (who would become the "Bushwackers"), Butch Miller and Luke Williams in the Universal Wrestling Federation. In 1987, back in WCCW, they feuded with the Rock 'n' Roll RPMs (Mike Davis and Tommy Lane). They won the feud by winning a scaffold match at "The Parade of Champions" on May 3, 1987. They next went to the NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions to continue their feud with The Midnight Express and to win the NWA United States Tag Team Championship. In 1989, they left the NWA and have been wrestling, sometimes together, sometimes not, in the independent circuit around the United States. In 1990 he started his own territory Heritage Championship Wrestling (which was a precursor to Smoky Mountain Wrestling). He brought in talent like Cowboy Bob Orton, The RPMs, Bam Bam Bigelow and Buddy Landel. The company lasted about a year and often provided extra television footage for Grizzly Smith's 5-Star Wrestling in Louisiana. The Fantastics then made regular appearances in Japan and in Smoky Mountain Wrestling. They made a brief appearance in the WWF in 1997 when Fulton wrestled Rogers in the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship Tournament. Personal life Hines became a born-again Christian and also has been preaching the gospel since October 2003. He is married and has two sons. Hines has a brother that wrestles under both his real name, George Hines, and under the name Jackie Fulton as well. They sometimes teamed as The Fantastics. In wrestling Finishing moves *Diving elbow drop *Flying clothesline *Three-point stance clothesline With Tommy Rogers *Rocket Launcher Managers *Jim Cornette Nicknames *"Fantastic" Bobby Fulton Championships and accomplishments *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA Central States Television Championship (1 time) *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Tommy Rogers *'Heroes And Legends Wrestling' **HLW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Tracy Smothers *'Jim Crockett Promotions' **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Tommy Rogers *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Mid-America Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Tommy Rogers (1) and Josh Lewis (1) *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Jackie Fulton *'Southwest Championship Wrestling' **SCW Southwest Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Federation' **UWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Tommy Rogers *'World Class Championship Wrestling / World Class Wrestling Association' **NWA American Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Tommy Rogers **WCWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Tommy Rogers *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # 286 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. **PWI ranked him # 63 of the 100 best tag teams during the "PWI Years" with Tommy Rogers in 2003. *'WAR Wrestling' **WAR Hall of Fame (2017) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1986) with Tommy Rogers vs. the Sheepherders at the Crockett Cup Tournament on April 16 **Feud of the Year (1988) with Tommy Rogers vs. The Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton & Stan Lane) External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southwest Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:1961 births Category:1977 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers